


[東離劍遊記S2]殤不患X浪巫謠-未完成[R18]

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

殤不患解下披風和外衣，疲憊地躺在床上。這些天實在折騰，還被七殺吸食了三日精氣，也是累了。

反正事情暫時靠一段落，新加入目錄的那三把劍，之後只好帶著了。想到這殤不患搔搔頭感到無語，原本遠道東離只為脫手目錄，最後演變成如此，只好船到橋頭自然直了。

調整一下姿勢，隨意的雙手交叉讓頭枕著，由於已經交代丹翡和卷殘雲讓自己休息個夠，所以四周沒什麼吵雜的聲音，只有風聲颯颯。正當思緒逐漸放空，快睡著時，殤不患突然想起一件自己忘記的事情。

浪巫謠的歌聲停了。

 

不久前在議事廳，自己苦惱地接下三把劍時，那傢伙就走了出去，之後就聽見他高亢愉悅的歌聲。前幾拍殤不患還在疑惑這人在高興什麼，接下來便見在場人都愣住有如殭屍，呆呆的站在原地，趕忙點住眾人耳穴，以免後果難以挽回。

幸好這地方算偏僻，不會影響到其他普通人。也難得浪巫謠興致如此高昂，自己實在不想去阻止，便艱難的用筆談解釋狀況，讓樂師一次唱得開心。  
說真的，那時候的情況真是混亂無比，丹翡夫妻和伯陽侯無措的適應無聲的環境，還要收納那三把硬塞來的聖劍，凌雪鴨又不斷擾亂想要拿到喪月之夜。  
真是心累。

 

而現在歌聲不知不覺停下來了。

 

睜開眼睛，轉頭便見原本關好的窗戶開了一道縫，縫隙看出去的高樓屋頂上，坐著一抹紅色身影。  
那傢伙大概唱夠了，不想打擾自己休息，便乾脆在高處看著。

殤不患嘆一口氣，有點頭疼地想：這傢伙不也被七殺劃了一道，吸食了三日精氣，加上越過鬼歿之地難道不累嗎？

這時候在客氣什麼？

翻被下床，將窗戶大開就看到對方站了起來，便招招手示意他過來。  
退後一步讓對方翻窗下地，殤不患說：「幹嘛躲著，你不累嗎過來一起睡。」剛說完就聽到敲門聲。

 

「喔〜不患你......」聆牙高亢調笑的嗓音講沒幾個字就消失了。

 

因為忙開門所以也沒理會聆牙，門一打開是殘卷雲對方一臉疑惑地說：「！大叔你朋友......」話沒說完，那只剩一顆的眼睛便睜得快比旁邊的眼罩大。

因為殘雲一臉震驚的看著自己身後，依著視線往回看，是浪巫謠正在褪下發飾，聆牙則是放在窗邊。

「你們還好吧，浪的歌聲停了，穴道應該就自動解開了。」殤不患回頭問。

殘雲有些不知道該看哪裡，視線飄來飄去的。「沒事了，本來是想招呼浪先生休息，可是歌聲停後卻找不到他，本來想來問問你，但看來......」

“不用擔心他了，沒事了。”叫我大叔，卻叫他浪先生，一定是丹翡教的。  
“喔，好，我知道了，那大叔你休息吧，不吵了。”金色的腦袋晃了晃就閃走了，速度快得好像要衝去講八卦似的。

算了，不理他了，睡覺比較重要。

關好門，房中一角中，紅色的衣裳已經折好放妥，只有外衣故意凌亂的掛在聆牙身上，逼得那言靈之器只能閉嘴。而浪巫謠穿著裡衣坐在床沿整理長發。

殤不患抹抹鼻子，原來剛才在自己和卷雲談話時，浪巫謠還在繼續脫，難怪那青年人一臉曖昧。

坐回床沿將對方身體扳過去，幫忙樂師拆辮子。「前兩天沒注意，頭髮長了不少呢。」都快拖到地了。

 

浪巫謠的發質偏細軟，柔順的細絲在指間流動著，本是一猶未盡，無奈單一動作做久了卻是增加睡意，忍不住打了個哈欠。接著拍拍對方肩膀，指指床內側。浪巫謠便乖乖爬了進去躺好。

用同樣枕手的姿勢躺下，許久沒聽見的呼吸聲在耳邊響著，迷糊的想，這兩年雖然不是沒有想到這個被自己留在西幽的搭檔，但直到現在他在自己身旁，如此安順如常的入睡，才發現自己真的蠻想念他的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

不知睡了多久，殤不患突然醒了過來，但身體沉沉的大概還沒睡夠，正想著是什麼讓自己醒來，睜眼才發現橘色腦袋橫在自己肩窩，自己手臂也攬著樂師骨架偏小的肩膀。

嗯……大概是太熱了。

殤不患想要踹開棉被，才發現腳也被壓著，而且因為自己移動，懷中人也睜開眼睛，閃著湖水綠的眼眸，但一臉迷糊。

打個哈欠拍拍對方腦袋。睡意濃烈的說：「有點熱而已。」抱著樂師翻個身，一腳把被子從胸口踢到腰部。

對方手腳也重新纏上來，連同呼吸都緊緊貼著自己。

「嗯……先睡……」

***

 

這回再醒來就清醒了不少，殤不患睜開眼大大伸了一個懶腰，看窗外是一片漆黑，大概睡了一天吧，都入夜了，雖然有點餓，不過這麼一睡飽，現在另一種餓更是急迫……

旁邊被褥一晃，殤不患因為伸懶腰而正躺的身體感到一沉，是浪巫謠翻了上來，長長的橘色髮絲散亂披灑在兩人之間。殤不患勾起一縷，看著對方睡的微紅的臉問：「怎麼？睡飽了？」

「等你。」這人講話向來言簡意賅。

「我說你啊，才剛過鬼歿之地，就算功體再高，也不能如此……」

湖水綠的眼眸垂了下來：「你不想？」

 

殤不患嘆一口氣，捏捏樂師挺翹的鼻尖。「誰不想要你啊！」說完，便是一個翻身，壓回浪巫謠身上，捧著橘色的頭顱，低頭封住對方的雙唇，對方也熱切地纏過來，一手攀著自己，腳也曖昧的蹭了上來。

是啊，不是不要。只是知道一旦點燃那小小星火，那微小的火熱，都能燒遍兩年不見的兩人。

 

殤不患俐落地扯開對方衣帶，伸手探進去，觸摸著屬於男性健壯柔韌的身體，同時也摸到不少傷……  
猛然退開，殤不患直接拉開浪巫謠的衣襟，露出雪白的胸膛。也讓肩頭或側腹  
收口的傷口更加突出。  
當時沒仔細注意，現在一看才發現這傷比自己想的還要多，而且他一直以為浪巫謠已經治療好了，看這模樣大概是隨便處理一下，這傢伙居然不吭聲，還跟著自己打敗婁震戒，更帶著這一身傷在外頭唱了好一陣子。

殤不患感覺頭很痛。

浪巫謠原是安分的讓殤不患脫衣，但見對方拉開衣服卻呆在上頭沒有後續動作，不滿地皺著眉頭，伸出左手直接往殤不患下身探去。

「欸！你……」弱點就突然被擒獲，殤不患正要伸手阻止，浪巫謠另一隻手快速的拆掉殤不患睡亂的頭冠，讓床上一片黑橘灑落。

 

「等、等……」殤不患擋住對方像小貓一樣蹭上來的頭顱，慌忙地一邊壓住對方在自己下身作亂的手。好不容易抓住浪巫謠的兩個手腕，咬了一口對方指尖。

「讓我治療！」殤不患正色地說。

「不礙事……」浪巫謠鍥而不捨地蹭過去，腳也勾著對方小腿磨蹭。

「嘖！不治療就不做。」殤不患將雙手舉到對方頭上壓好，大腿卡進對方腿間，低頭往挺立的乳尖，濕濕地舔一下，聽見上頭輕吟一聲。「快決定啊，治療好了等等讓你在上面。」

大概男性總想要有些主導權，縱然浪巫謠從未有過想反壓的態度，卻偏好騎在上面主導力道與速度。但通常機會不多，因為弓都在弦上了，殤不患實在沒耐心讓浪巫謠在上頭慢慢磨。

浪巫謠試著掙脫，使勁蹭了一會，發現殤不患如磐石般，依然伸著粗壯的手臂壓著自己，毫無退讓的意思，只好點點頭同意。

殤不患立即鬆開手，將浪巫謠拉起盤腿坐好，運功凝聚於掌心，貼向浪巫謠未著寸縷的胸膛，一方面助他傷口癒合，一方面檢查他的功體是否有損。一輪下來，一開始看得怵目的傷也癒合的七七八八。

傷不患睜眼便見浪巫謠看著他，便伸手捏捏對方耳朵。「擔心你還要被你嫌棄……」得到的是浪巫謠偏頭輕咬。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

浪巫謠咬幾口之後，立起身撲倒殤不患，蹭幾下滿是鬍渣的臉後，便往下拉開殤不患衣襟，撫摸健壯的胸肌，挑逗著輕捏乳首。殤不患在下頭撩起浪巫謠下擺，因練武而粗糙的掌心，撫摸著浪巫謠的肌膚。在上臂、後背、下腰處不斷撥弄，摸地浪巫謠輕喘，忍不住一邊舔吻著殤不患，一邊扭著身子，將有感覺的地方，湊向溫暖的掌心。

橘色的腦袋越吻越往下，在殤不患的腹部啃咬一番，最後半勃的下身被溫熱的濕物包圍，敏感的鈴口讓柔韌的舌尖舔逗著。  
殤不患喘了口氣，摸摸浪巫謠鼓起的臉頰，對方則是抬起臉，湖水綠的眼眸疑惑地看過來。見那紅唇含著自己高昂的慾望，殤不患差點就動起腰來。不過還是忍下來了。  
「別弄射了，我還要進去呢。」捏捏鼻尖提醒一下。

浪巫謠眨眨眼權當瞭解，接著低頭忙自己的活。要緊的地方被人含弄著，殤不患也沒閒著享受，脫下浪巫謠的褻褲，讓對方抬起臀部，一手繞下去套弄下身，一手揉壓著兩年沒觸碰的穴口。

黑橘的髮絲散落在床鋪，免不了被兩人的淫液沾惹。不過此時兩人只顧著點燃彼此的情慾，這點小事是不會去理會的。

浪巫謠在後穴被殤不患開拓了兩根指頭，正要塞入第三根時鬆開嘴，用頭輕撞殤不患，示意對方躺好，自己跨坐上去。將自己用嘴撫慰至猙獰的熱物，對著殤不患親手開拓的穴口，緩緩吞了進去。

「慢點，小心傷著。」殤不患在下頭看著頭皮發麻，趕忙扶著浪巫遙的腰，大掌揉搓著細緻身體讓他放鬆。

浪巫謠低頭皺著眉，確實花些時間才坐實了那碩大的熱物，好不容易完全被填滿時，兩人額間皆是薄汗。

浪巫謠低頭討親，殤不患也過去給個深吻，吻到一半感覺敏感的高昂被淺淺的摩擦著，意識到對方自己開始活動了。「你啊……不要太勉強。」殤不患無奈的躺回去，因為答應了讓他上來，因此只能被動著，讓浪巫謠用他自己喜歡的角度搖擺。

看著浪巫謠紅潤滿是情慾的臉，殤不患往下看，觀察著樂師赤裸的身體。這兩年還是有些改變，身子骨長了一些，但傷也增了些。不知道是不是在鬼歿之地吃的苦。不過還是這幾天造成的傷口比較多。唉……

正當殤不患心疼著，一隻手過來遮住殤不患一隻眼睛。殤不患抬手貼上那隻手，說：「怎麼不讓看了？」

浪巫謠搖搖頭：「看我，不是看傷。」

「呵呵。」殤不患只能無奈的笑笑。將遮住眼睛的手挪到肩膀上，讓對方當支撐。自己卻抓住浪巫謠的右手，開始一個個拆下指套。

「不……」身上人停下動作，手抽動一下，但又默默停住。

「怎麼，都讓你騎我了，你又沒說我不能做其他事。」

浪巫謠一臉不贊同，皺著眉：「作弊……」  
殤不患把指套集中到床內側放好，抓起食指啃一下指腹。不意外聽見上頭的一聲輕吟。

其實被指套包覆保護著的右手指頭，因為長期練琴，長繭的程度不比壓弦的左手指少，但由於撥弦是個很細緻的動作，既然藉著指套都能彈出細緻的琴音，那麼不藉著指套便更甚。也因此浪巫謠的右手指頭其實頗為敏感。

而殤不患不否認是故意調戲他。「你以為我很有耐心？都答應了就只好讓你上來，快動啊，沒爽到不許下來！」曖昧地拍一下挺翹的臀部

「啊……哼！」上頭的人只好乖乖地擺動起腰部，細細地研磨著兩人交合之處。原本當支撐的左手也不扶了，轉而伸往自己下身撫摸套弄。

大概是想表達不滿，也好像做什麼嘗試一樣，軟嫩的後穴奮力吞吐著自己的熱物，還前後左右時而重偶而輕地，勾地殤不患青筋漸露，頭頂一陣熱氣散不出。

殤不患掌心往泛著熱氣的側臉摸過去，原本不服氣的臉，最後還是歪頭蹭過來。見那眼眸微瞇，還因為無法控制而泛出的淚水，不停的眨著，連眼捷都染著濕氣。白皙的上身越染紅暈，左手撫慰著自己的畫面真是淫糜。

殤不患努力克制自己別往上頂。

這種時候真是磨人，殤不患咬牙忍了一會，實在覺得這般下去不行，最終伸手往對方下身探去，粗糙的掌心狠揉著高挺的肉柱。同時恨恨地啃咬著對方敏感的指頭，一個個厚繭都不放過。

 

「不……啊、哈…」浪巫謠方才那一輪，其實大半時間都還在開拓後穴，好不容易適應了，正品味著熱鍥在體內廝磨的滋味，試著回憶及嘗試會舒服的角度。還沒研究出個好結果，突然指尖被刺激，敏感地下身突然被戲弄，窄臀腰部挺動幾下，手裡一熱，自己忍不住迸射而出。

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

浪巫謠還在喘氣，肩膀一熱，身體便貼到被褥上，熟悉的氣味襲來，鎖骨便是一疼。「嗯…殤……」  
浪巫謠抱著殤不患的肩，額頭抵著對方，輕啟著唇淚眼含光地要索吻。殤不患見那紅唇中的丁香伸著，卻沒有親過去。只是側過去，啃咬浪巫謠滿是耳飾的耳垂。  
浪巫謠不滿地哼著，被鬍渣磨地癢癢，想使勁時便感覺一腿被拉起，火熱的鍥子貼了回來，便安靜下來，隨後便是被填滿的微疼，以及不停歇的撞擊。「啊…、唔、嗯……」

忍了半日，總算可以大刀闊斧，殤不患抓著浪巫謠的腰，大幅度地挺動著。對方修長的腿早已熱情地纏了上來，手指在佈滿汗水的肩上亂撓。  
方才浪巫謠自己搖軟的甬道，讓殤不患狠狠用身下熱物出入著，不知多久，摩擦出殤不患一聲到達頂點的低喘。  
接著一手伸到兩人之間，上下套弄著浪巫謠再度昂起的下身，搭配耳邊浪巫謠低沉又興奮的喊聲，讓他再度高潮。「哈…唔、殤……啊！」

 

呻吟聲停了下來，取代的是兩道重重的喘息聲。浪巫謠用對方肩膀蹭掉額間的汗水，橘色的髮絲散在兩人中間，他是沒怎理會，不過殤不患在旁邊倒是頗為困擾，  
剛剛翻倒浪巫謠時差點滑手。便乾脆一把將長髮全部攏起，兩人的軀體頓時一陣涼爽。  
不過這動作還真不容易，因為交纏過程中，髮絲早已被汗水沾黏地身上到處都是。嘗試幾次未果，最後是浪巫謠自己趴著，殤不患快速隨意地打一個大股辮了結。

將髮結放到一旁，浪巫謠的胴體便露了出來，腰臀部滿是掐出來的紅痕，還有沾在臀瓣間白濁的液體。眼前紅白相間的，殤不患下意識伸手過去，頭皮突然一陣刺痛，低頭便見浪巫謠有如控訴得眼神。「怎麼？」

這一回答一分神，手便貼上了沾著淫液的臀部。

「殤作弊。」樂師喘完之後，越想越不甘心。

「……呃…」

浪巫謠靜默地側頭看著殤不患。

「……兩年沒見，我哪裡有耐心讓你慢慢玩。況且不是讓你多一次嗎？扯平吧。」殤不患躺了回去。

「那不算。」浪巫謠說。

「不算什麼？」殤不患疑惑地問。

浪巫謠沒說話，只是抱來對方的手臂，再度將自己埋進對方肩窩，輕啃著肩頭的肌肉。

殤不患想了想，猜測是由於方才那回自己沒射，所以不算一回？  
但也不是這麼不吝地，要細問這種事……殤不患輕刮了下鼻子，不太想追究了。看浪巫謠在肩窩啃個不停，麻癢地都要被啃出什麼了。只好把樂師攬過來親。

「嗯……」浪巫謠放鬆著讓殤不患再度壓上來。因為對方態度不急不徐，所以也沒有急躁，只是伸著舌尖，軟軟的舔舐著殤不患熟悉的氣味，輕輕頂著對方牙齒，再啃咬對方下唇。

親著親著果然還是上了火。

殤不患抓起浪巫遙的手，十指交扣擺到頭頂。下身湊過去，浪巫謠便配合的抬起臀部，前頭蹂躪過的後穴，濕軟又迎合的展開，讓殤不患順利的進入。

早先的衝動已滿足不少，現在倒是有些餘韻能感覺來回的美好舒服。殤不患邊感受浪巫謠一抽一緊的小反應，慢慢的滑動著，邊低頭瞧浪巫謠輕瞇著眼的紅潤臉龐。

殤不患突然想起入睡前腦中閃過的一個念頭，還有剛見面時聆牙半開玩笑的挖苦。想了想，便說：「那個…」

浪巫謠張開湖水綠的眼眸，看看額間也是薄汗的殤不患，一臉等下文的表情。

殤不患說：「抱歉，留你在西幽。」

浪巫謠搖了搖頭，說：「不用道歉。」

殤不患又看了看浪巫謠，說：「我也很想你。」

這句話對浪巫謠十分受用，樂師漾開滿足的微笑，原本清冷的臉閃著溫柔的光芒。雖然沒有笑出聲，但已是極為難得。  
殤不患也笑了，額頭貼過去。「這麼開心，那不生氣囉。」

浪巫謠搖搖頭。「快點。」

殤不患問：「想要了？」

浪巫謠點點頭。

殤不患調整一下姿勢，隨即擺動腰部，碩大的慾望衝撞起浪巫謠。

浪巫謠忍了一會，最後還是輕吟出聲。因為手被抓著無法撫慰自己，全身注意力更集中在身後那個越來越炙熱的部位。  
「不患……」突然，浪巫謠叫了聲殤不患，聽起來像是有事…

殤不患維持著頻率，上身微微拉開兩人距離。「怎麼？」

浪巫謠清秀的臉滿是慾望，也是滿足。「好棒……喜歡……」

「笨蛋！」殤不患簡直要跪地，哪有人在這時候特地叫人然後講這個的啊……

「啊…好熱、……」

「閉嘴啊！」不要在這時候多話了起來。

浪巫謠舔舔唇，喃喃的說：「想吃。」

殤不患低喘一聲，一個重重的挺身之後退出，一立起身浪巫謠便跟著湊過去，套弄幾下熱液便激射而出，散在浪巫謠左臉及左肩。  
浪巫謠指尖沾起臉頰的淫液，隨後塞入嘴裡，最伸手撫慰自己的殤不患說：「吃到了。」

殤不患咬了咬牙，讓浪巫謠射了之後，抓過對方的肩膀，嚴聲說：「以後不許在高潮前說感想。」很淫亂的，真的。

浪巫謠則是一臉無辜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浪浪好老婆!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

殤不患無可奈何，抓抓頭後只好倒回床上。

這時一直被遺忘的聆牙突然動動自己身體，在窗邊扭來扭去結果碰地直接掉到地上，同時將浪巫謠的外衣摔到地上。「不患哥哥啊，你們玩完了的話，去沐浴梳洗吧。阿浪從西幽過來，一路上都沒吃好的。我覺得我都忘記美食的味道了。」

殤不患翻身下床撿起聆牙，突然後頭一道氣流攻向聆牙，一個指套射過來，直接卡在聆牙嘴上，讓聆牙發出模糊不清的喊聲，掙扎亂動又差點掉下桌子。

殤不患只好把聆牙平放，順便把指套拔出來。「你又不用吃，喊燒什麼。而且你有味覺嗎？」

「感覺啊，不患。感覺啊！」聆牙像烏龜一樣翻了翻身，震地整張桌子晃阿晃。

「盡是胡說。」殤不患搖搖頭，拎起自己外衣，對坐起身的浪巫謠說：「我去提點熱水，然後問問有沒有食物。」

浪巫謠眨眨眼權當瞭解。

殤不患推門出去，雖然醒來時已經入夜，不過一番論戰之後，現在已是深夜，一時也不知道去哪找人，只好先去澡堂找熱水。

大概是聽到有人走動的聲音，還沒走到目的地，就看到丹翡從轉角走出來。「啊，殤先生。睡的還好嗎？」護印師行了一個禮，一邊快步走近一邊關心地問。

「睡得很好。抱歉一連睡了幾天，睡醒就覺得餓了，有吃的嗎？」殤不患說。

「當然，已經準備好了，一直在灶爐中熱著呢。待會幫你送到房裡，當然還有浪先生的份。」

「啊……啊，謝啦，還準備他的份。」

「不會的，浪先生此行辛苦了，既然是殤先生的朋友，多照護也是應該的。」丹翡輕巧地站定在離殤不患適當的距離，雖然這個距離，以男女有別來說還是頗近，但兩人歷經元氣眾一役，交情非一般，拘謹如丹翡，自然不會太拘泥。只是這一靠近，倒是讓女護印師有些疑惑地皺起眉頭。

殤不患沒有多注意，只是想著除了吃飯，還有另外一個任務。「還有，有熱水嗎？我想擦個澡。」殤不患搔搔頭說。

丹翡眨了眨單邊露出的眼睛，有些訝異地吸一口氣，抬頭看了看殤不患。

這個反應殤不患不會沒注意到。「咦？沒有熱水嗎？我可以自己燒。」

「啊……不，呃…」女護印師抬手用袖子遮了遮下半臉，小巧的臉貌似燒熱了起來。「我還說殘雲多心了呢……唉……這真是我的疏忽。」丹翡垂下小巧的頭，有些自責地說。

「啊？有這麼嚴重嗎？而且要洗澡跟殘雲有什麼關係？」

「是我怠慢了。雖然有熱水，但是還不到能泡澡的份量。」丹翡捧著頰，有些煩惱地在原地打轉。

「喔，有就好啦，我……」只要有水就好，其實冷水也無妨，只是方才運動一番，實在不太想冰火五重天。

沒想到丹翡堅決地打斷殤不患的話。「不行，這樣浪先生太可憐了。」

「啊？」

丹翡看了看外頭天色，回過身說：「這樣吧。離此地東北方有一處小溫泉，我讓殘雲畫地圖，雖然有點距離，不過我想憑殤先生的輕功不算太遠，只是要委屈你們出門一趟了。」

「………喔…」看著丹翡如此凝重且認真安排的表情，殤不患忍不住心想：有這麼誇張嗎？而且…誰們？

「那就勞煩殤先生去一趟澡堂提水。我先準備晚餐了。」說完，丹翡匆匆離去。

留殤不患一人在原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丹翡又認真又可愛


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

「殤先生你沒有拿吃的！」回到房裡就聽到聆牙喊叫。殤不患把水放好，拉出布巾沾濕。「丹翡說等等送來，而且再說一次，你又不吃。」

「美食是難以抗拒的，不吃我可以看阿！」此時聆牙已被挪到床邊，靠在惟柱晃了晃，然後被旁邊的浪巫謠彈了一下弦才停嘴。「好啦，不吵。」

房中終於安靜下來了。但也不是尷尬的氣氛，只是兩人暫時各忙各的事情，相處自然的隨意感。

殤不患擦著澡，一邊看浪巫謠偏著頭梳著及地的長髮，橘色的髮瀑散在淺白的床單上，還躺了些髮尾在地上，殤不患也順勢看了看自己的墨髮，想了想，去泡澡好像是不錯的提議。

男兒擦個澡比梳個髮還快。殤不患三兩下擦完後，見浪巫謠連一半都還沒梳完，乾脆將水提到床邊，將另一條布巾塞到浪巫謠手裡，接手他的頭髮。「自己擦，我來梳。」

「說到梳頭髮阿，」聆牙安靜果然不過三五分。「殤殤你記得你送的那把梳子嗎……」

「啊？不就這把嗎？」殤不患翻了翻握在掌心的木梳。是許久以前殤不患贈與浪巫謠的，小巧古樸的茶色，沒什麼特別裝飾設計，但好握好收，看浪巫謠到現在還在用，想來是很耐用的。

「對啊！那把啊………好嘛……」聆牙突然就結束了話題。殤不患不用多問，也知道是浪巫謠在警告聆牙，便不管了。

殤不患動著十指幫浪巫謠粗略打了三股長辮子，同時浪巫謠也打理好自己，找出裡衣穿上。

此時，房門傳出聲響。「大叔，我送吃的來了。」聽這聲音是捲殘雲。

殤不患過去開了門，殘捲雲露齒一笑。「呦！大叔你睡好久！」

「哈哈……謝啦，讓你送來。」殤不患讓開，讓捲殘雲進門。原以為是一兩盤點心，沒想到捲殘雲身後是一台推車。七八道菜餚堆在一起，雖然不是滿漢全席，但也是非常豐盛的一餐。

「這麼多……你們也準備太多了！」殤不患說。

捲殘雲看了看內室，見浪巫謠穿戴整齊，抱著聆牙走出來，揮揮手打招呼。「這不算什麼啦，還有，這是丹翡交代的地圖。」捲殘雲拿出一張紙遞給殤不患。  
「那溫泉景致也不錯喔。」殘捲雲笑著用手肘頂了頂殤不患。

「喔…」這麼推薦？

「就這樣，吃完直接出門沒關係，會叫人來收拾的！」捲殘雲如同名字，來去一陣風，速速的布置好便離去，臨走前還給殤不患一抹說不出是曖昧還是爽朗的笑。「好好玩啊！」

接著就自動自發的關門了。

殤不患至今參不透這小子在興奮什麼。

 

浪巫謠在桌邊坐下。「溫泉？」聆牙問。

「喔，丹翡說的，讓我們去泡。」殤不患也跟著坐下。

「喔！不錯喔！鬼歿之地走好久，我也快忘記泡水的感覺了！」聆牙興奮地晃了晃說。

「你不能泡。」浪巫謠開口反駁，順手彈了彈聆牙。

「好啦。」聆牙悶悶地說。

殤不患坐下後一臉疑惑的看著滿桌菜餚，為什麼有紅豆湯和生雞蛋，又甜又生的，這樣吃好嗎？

殤不患好歹也在東離待了兩年，一些習俗也是知道的，卻也更加疑惑。「還準備了水餃，元寶不是過年過節才吃的嗎？而且……」

因為殤不患對那盤水餃太過困惑，浪巫謠便伸筷夾起一顆吃。「等……」殤不患想阻止也來不及，因為他猜……

聆牙看看浪巫謠皺著眉，說：「沒有熟。」  
一塊食物卡在嘴裡要吐不是，浪巫謠只好皺著眉吞進去了。

殤不患撫了撫額。「丹斐應該不會惡作劇才是，入境隨俗，就吃吧。」

這番下來兩人也是餓了，不多想，也就甩起臂吃起來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然很想說恭喜老爺賀喜夫人  
> 不過這樣吃會拉肚子吧....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

飛身一陣，兩人來到溫泉處，深夜的低溫讓森林透著陰冷的深藍，然而在這塊深藍之中，高起的平原卻有一處淺泉，熱煙裊裊透出高聳樹林，在一片漆黑中暈出淺白。

「喔！！這溫泉景緻不錯，可以看到對面的山！」到達溫泉處，聆牙便興奮地喊叫起來。

殤不患看看四周確實安全，附近徘徊取暖的野獸也沒有危險性，便挑個位置解外袍。轉頭看浪巫謠，他也撿了附近一處，取了顆大石要將聆牙安置好。

「阿浪你就真的讓我一直看山啊！這樣很無聊啊啊喔喔哇哇哇！」聆牙發出一堆不明意義的喊聲。

殤不患踏進溫泉時，浪巫謠正把聆牙立好，但依然面對外頭。「這裡有野獸的氣息啊！我會被叼走！！」聆牙極力爭取不一樣的景致。

「就喊救命。」浪巫謠沒有給其他選項，自顧自的解衣帶。

「我又不是嬌嫩良家女，叫什麼救命啊！」

「那就別叫。」

「…………」

殤不患笑了笑，擦擦臉，支著手看浪巫謠裸身踏進熱泉中。

雖然今夜非滿月，但夜空無雲，加上附近樹木漸稀疏，皎潔月光便直灑下來。儘管浪巫謠的長髮已經綁了辮子，但彩度高的髮色，在這墨色夜景中還是十分顯眼。浪巫謠一坐下來，三股髮辮散便浮在水上。

殤不患收回目光，仰著頭舒服的靠在水邊，享受暖熱的水帶走身體的不適，以及自然舒服的空氣。

過了一會，忽然，聽見旁邊傳來細細的聲響，仔細聽貌似一段旋律。

浪巫謠一邊擦脖子，一邊輕輕哼著曲。看著傾著優美弧線的白皙透紅脖子，殤不患才發現浪巫謠只解了髮飾。

殤不患拍拍水引起樂師的過來，示意他過來。「把耳環拿下來吧，以免泡壞了。」

浪巫謠因為水的阻力，慢慢靠過去，偏頭讓殤不患將左右耳的耳飾解下來。因為身體泡溫泉很舒服，心情很好，浪巫謠繼續哼著歌。

靜謐的夜晚響著水聲以及來自西幽的樂師即興的曲調。

「遙遙啊，這首歌我怎麼沒印象啊。」

還有言靈之物的抱怨聲。

浪巫謠皺眉，凝起一點水珠射向那破壞氣氛的樂器，讓聆牙轉了一個角度。

「濕濕的啦……」

浪巫謠收回手，不理會聆牙的抱怨。抓起布巾捏起一角，伸過去擦殤不患的臉，有些出力的蹭了蹭鬍渣。「長了，有點癢。」浪巫謠用自己的臉湊過去蹭了蹭。

殤不患因為對方湊過來，乾脆讓他在水中面對面坐在自己身上。「你頭髮也變長了。」在之前的歡愛中，雖然曾咬過浪巫謠的耳朵，但耳飾總是卡在一旁。現在都解掉了，而且就在眼前，便張嘴低頭啃咬起耳輪。

懷中的身體抖了一下，之後放鬆讓殤不患繼續親密的動作，而自己則是繼續哼著不成調的曲子，一邊隨興地在水中撫摸殤不患的身體。

殤不患聽著曲回憶一下，確實是自己沒聽過的曲子。若連聆牙都沒聽過就表示這是即興創作。

「心情很好？前兩天唱了一天，現在想寫新曲？」

「殤還是殤，很開心。」

「什麼意思？你是指我的衰運嗎？」莫說這兩年，就這幾天發生的事情，殤不患有些無奈，真的不想說什麼了。

浪巫謠彎起湖水綠的眼眸，輕輕笑了笑，搖搖頭，但又點了一下頭，之後順勢咬了一口殤不患的鎖骨。

「你也沒變啊……」殤不患有些無語，撫了撫浪巫謠的背，呼了一口氣。「好像讓你擔心了，抱歉啊。」

浪巫謠則是窩回殤不患懷中。低聲說：「不用再道歉。」

殤不患親了一下浪巫謠的耳垂，貼著對方背的手往下撫摸，粗糙的手指沿著背脊往下，讓原本貼著自己、鬆軟無骨的身體，隨著指尖的移動逐漸弓起，像是做伸展一樣，一節一節打開骨節。浪巫謠也順勢退開一些，用一種迷茫、詢問的眼神看著自己。

氤氳水霧中，清秀的小臉雙頰染著淺淺紅暈，綠眸迷濛閃著水霧，兩側的濕髮沿著脖頸濕黏著，真是好一個濕美人。

殤不患勾唇燦笑，說：「難得一處好溫泉，不做太對不起你我了。」

浪巫謠的回應是伸出舌尖，輕輕慢慢地舔了舔殤不患的鼻尖。

殤不患忍不住抓抓鼻子。「貓阿你…」

浪巫謠歪頭。「喵…沒有溫泉也可以。」

殤不患覺得這實在可愛又好笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說真的我覺得浪巫謠頭髮及地簡直萌翻天  
> 他是不是許願沒見到殤不患不剪頭髮


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

在水中拍拍浪巫謠的臀部。「水裡太熱了，起來去岸邊。」

嘩地一聲，浪巫謠破水而立，站起來才發現，那隨意綁起的髮辮，其中兩股早就散了，濕髮全都黏在浪巫謠身上，形成數條橘色勾勒的曲線。  
雖然這麼看過去十分性感，本人卻是覺得礙事，雙掌一抓想拉整齊，無奈頭髮一濕更不受控，這麼一拉更是黏的混亂徹底。

殤不患雖然也是一頭長髮，但由於本來就散髮，如果像這般情況人在水中，上岸前會在水裡便先固定起來，起身才不會造成困擾。就算一時遺忘，運用功體也能很快將自己蒸乾，不是個大問題。

而浪巫謠不曉得是性急還是沒想到，就這麼直接起身，而且現在當然不會想將自己蒸乾，於是就如此猝不及防。

看浪巫謠一臉不耐地在處理頭髮，更覺得這畫面好笑可愛，殤不患忍不住大笑出聲，得到樂師控訴的瞪眼。

收不起笑，殤不患咧嘴在水中調整位置，將站立的浪巫謠轉過來面向自己，卻沒解救他的困境，反倒是直面含入對方下身，手繞道後頭，連著頭髮，揉捏幾下染著濕髮的臀部，牽著些許髮絲，指頭便竄進後穴按摩起來。

「啊……」突然地愛撫讓浪巫謠喘了一聲，扶著殤不患的肩膀支撐。先前殤不患不是沒有如此服務，只是如今殤不患滿腮的濃密鬍渣，因著動作摩擦著敏感的腿內側，加上站立姿勢著實避無可避，沒幾回下身便高挺堅硬。

而後穴的手指靈活動作著，雖然勾進去的細髮對後穴不會影響，但牽動著的頭皮拉扯，讓開拓的動作更加有感覺。浪巫謠腰軟了一下。

殤不患停下吞吐動作，退開一點，抬眼問：「要先？」

浪巫謠皺眉搖搖頭，抱怨著：「我摸不到你…」

殤不患對浪巫謠房事上的訴求總是無法理解。咬了一口腿內側，殤不患放開浪巫謠，而浪巫謠顫巍巍地打算坐在岸邊，卻被殤不患拉住，對方佔據岸邊坐了下來。「小石多，你別坐。」

「摸不著……」浪巫謠伸手過去，想摸殤不患因岔開腿而露出的下身。

「我摸你也是一樣啦。」抓住浪巫謠伸過來的手，像跳舞般讓他旋轉半圈，俐落的拉開頭髮，讓樂師背對著自己靠過來。

浪巫謠背貼讓殤不患胸膛，從背脊感覺對方強而有力的心跳。弓在弦上只好扶著兩側健壯有力的腿，坐蓮般用臀肉上下摩擦著殤不患下身，有時伸手撥開臀瓣，或是身體向前傾，讓穴口含一含前端，或是讓前端頂壓自己會陰。

殤不患也沒閒著，兩邊揉著浪巫謠的乳珠，摳玩一下肚臍，或是套弄一下方才吞吐過的下身。持續干擾著浪巫謠。

浪巫謠偏過頭討親，兩人唇舌交疊，相互撫摸挑逗著。感覺殤不患摸上右手臂，浪巫謠驚醒一般，收起自己右手，又因退的太快，舌尖來不及收回，便模糊不清像是大舌頭一般說：「不許作弊。」

殤不患頓一下才聽出他說什麼，收緊腹部忍住笑。勾起浪巫謠一條腿，灼熱的頂端頂著暴露出的後穴。「才不跟你慢慢磨，我要進去了。」

浪巫謠咕噥一聲，調整好自己重心，硬物便破穴而入。輕吁口氣，主導的殤不患便挺腰撻伐起來，讓堅硬的下身來回進出溫熱的內穴，撞擊著浪巫謠會舒服的角度。

而抱著軟香、滿足於原始慾望的同時，突然有什麼情緒貫穿著殤不患的四肢百骸，讓他衝刺一陣之後，突然慢了下來。

浪巫謠被頂的意亂情迷，原要喊出聲音，不過後頭攻勢突然緩和，讓自己有空檔喘息一下。

「巫謠……」殤不患突然開口。

浪巫謠吞了吞口水，微喘地偏過頭，湖水綠的眼眸透著疑惑。

殤不患為他理了理散亂的劉海，柔聲說：「謝謝你。」

樂師接收到突然其來的謝意，微愣一下，還來不及有其他反應，殤不患便繼續方才的動作，聽著對方喘出的呻吟，連著撞擊，將滿懷的謝意與愛意傳達給浪巫謠。

直到快感將兩人滅頂，殤不患在浪巫謠體內滿足，浪巫謠則是濺出一濁白液，撒了溫泉水面。

殤不患喘氣著放開浪巫謠的腿，沒想到對方獲釋後重新沉回溫泉內，還背對自己，移動到另一邊，摀著臉彷彿面壁一樣，貼著岸邊不動。

這是怎了？

殤不患滿腹疑惑的過去，問：「你怎麼了？」

橘色腦袋搖了搖頭，卻是沒回答，也沒轉回來。

殤不患開始擔心了，伸手去扳浪巫謠的肩膀。問：「到底怎麼了？」

浪巫謠被迫轉過身，卻持續掩著臉不說話。殤不患實在不知如何是好，愁苦之際，一直安靜的聆牙突然說：「浪仔應該是害………」接著就框啷一聲，浪巫謠一個拍水力道沒拿捏好，聆牙被作用力攻擊，面朝地倒下來，連抱怨的話都說不出了。

殤不患回過頭，浪巫謠依然兩手掩著臉，但露出一眼微溫地看向聆牙。水中的樂師連著耳朵與脖子都是紅的，本以為是因為才剛去了一回，結果是因為方才自己一句話而害羞起來嗎？

雖然這麼想不太好，但這段日子總是被耍著玩、各種事情纏身的殤不患，有種扳回一城的暢快感，忍不住咧嘴笑出聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

聽到殤不患豪邁的大笑，  
浪巫謠憤而轉身要上岸，卻被殤不患一個勾腰拉回去。「東西還在裡頭，要弄出來。」

浪巫謠轉頭看殤不患笑裂的嘴，氣不打一處來，忍不住將他推入水中。而殤不患當然察覺對方意圖，順著力道沉入水中前，扣著浪巫謠肩膀也將他拉下水。

水裡視線自然不佳，但習武之人眼力自然是好的，在一片漆黑的夜空中，藉著星月光的照明，深墨與亮橘交錯的髮絲飄散開來，襯托著側臉優美的輪廓線，以及精壯的肩頸曲線。

這麼看過去也是另一種迷人感。

正想將樂師拉更近，卻伸來一雙手捧住臉頰，接著便是柔軟的唇貼了上來，夾帶著熱水的舌尖鑽入。藉著水的浮力，兩人漂浮在溫泉水中，四肢勾纏著彼此，在熱水中感覺著對方體溫傳來，裸身接觸彼此的炙熱。

然而儘管兩人都是絕世高手，氧氣還是需要的，殤不患在下頭一個蹬腿，兩顆頭顱便破水而出。隨意地把水抹掉，殤不患便扶好樂師纏過來的腿，腰部一挺，再度埋入浪巫謠溫潤的後穴中，聽著耳邊糜糜輕吟，熟練的狂動起來。

「唔、嗯……」浪巫謠攀著殤不患的肩頭，在承受撞擊的同時，也擺起腰部，迎合著殤不患的律動，更讓體內熱物摩擦著舒服的位置。

「巫謠……」殤不患低沉的開口喚著。

「啊……嗯？」因為方才整個沉入水中，頭髮全濕黏在身上，露出頭形漂亮的後顱輪廓線，但也讓視線不佳。浪巫謠轉動脖子，努力想看見殤不患。

殤不患則是露出溫柔的微笑，低聲說：「我喜歡你。」

在如此情迷的時刻，努力看清對方的浪巫謠，毫無防備地收到了這麼句情話。霎時理解到前一輪房事中，殤不患抱怨自己高潮前說感想的事。

有一種現世報感覺。

浪巫謠咬牙，抬起濕淋淋的手遮住殤不患的雙眼，接著張口刻意用魔音輕哼著。

「你！」殤不患一聽這變調的呻吟，握著細腰的手一緊，身體停頓一下，最後沒有停下動作。

浪巫謠天生嗓音具有魔性，定力不夠的人聽了會發狂，殤不患自然是不會被迷惑的人。但在情事上，若用起魔音呻吟起了效用，殤不患則會忍不住希望聽到更多更多的低語呻吟，便更加使勁衝撞浪巫謠。

在這之中並非沒有理智的，就像是喝醉酒一樣，清醒著卻會有許多不受控的舉動。雖然這算是兩人間的小情趣，然殤不患不是很喜歡這樣，因為他認為歡愛是彼此之間情意交流，若是如此魅惑行事，便成為單方面的施暴。就算是浪巫謠同意，殤不患卻不是很認同。

況且這招式其實不一定招招見效，浪巫謠也只是賭賭看，而且也不喜歡勉強自己開口呻吟，只是……

作弊他也會。

「啊！哈、啊……」如願的浪巫謠被衝撞的高聲喊叫，水的浮力讓自己雙腿更方便夾緊殤不患。後頭的撞擊逐漸劇烈，兩人相連之處的熱越發高漲，浪巫謠漸漸無法思考，注意力只在那被疼愛萬分的部位，喃喃地說：「我也喜歡。」

殤不患扳過浪巫謠的下巴，用唇封住浪巫謠，浪巫謠也熱切的纏上伸進來的舌尖。最後一個挺身，浪巫謠先迸射而出，而夾縮的後穴則是被殤不患的熱液再度浸濕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史上最大作弊戰爭!
> 
> 出去玩囉~起碼三天內不會更新。新年快樂


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

被情潮沖刷的兩人，抵著額頭喘著氣，過了一會才相擁著慢慢沉回水中。殤不患伸手捏一下浪巫謠鼻尖，無奈地說：「調皮。」

浪巫謠只是蹭了蹭殤不患。

殤不患嘆口氣，說：「該上岸了，該把東西清出來了。」

浪巫謠點點頭，讓殤不患去處理。接著兩人便上岸著衣，一邊烘乾彼此，一邊整理儀表，浪巫謠因為身上飾品繁雜，因此總是殤不患先一步著裝完畢，十分有餘韻地幫忙浪巫謠打理長髮。

浪巫謠抱起聆牙，不由分說便是往不遠處的樹梢一擊。一枚白色身影靈活地閃過攻擊跳了下來。

「使煙傢伙，這麼晚不睡是要做賊不成！」聆牙首先發難了。

凜雪鴨拍拍灰塵，一派悠然地說：「哎呀，以防你們泡完溫泉就直接走人，我就跟過來看看了啊。」

「你什麼時候過來的？」殤不患邊幫浪巫謠打著單股長辮邊問。

雖然三人武功都不差，要藏匿行蹤不是這麼容易，不過不久前殤不患和浪巫謠的注意力短暫不在四周，所以忍不住問一問。

「怎麼，殤大俠沒注意到我嗎？難道是因為欲……」還沒說完，便又一個回身閃過浪巫謠擊來的音波。

凜雪鴨撥撥甩到胸前的長髮，說：「好好，我剛到你們就上岸了。」

「有人剛到就爬到樹上嗎？」聆牙懷疑地問。

「難道我要下水一起泡嗎？」凜雪鴨揮揮煙管，對聆牙眨眼一笑。

「你……」聆牙還沒反駁，殤不患便阻止兩人抬槓。「好了，回去吧！」未免聆牙不罷休，殤不患拉著浪巫謠施展輕功回轉緞劍祠。

一到緞劍祠，殤不患直接跟凜雪鴨表明，兩日內不會出發離開，讓他別跟著。

「喔~殤大俠居然表訂行程，怎麼，是有什麼不可告人的事要做？」凜雪鴨滿腹興味地敲著煙管問。

「只是不想沒事一直看到你而已！休息去了，你也早點睡。」說完，便轉身回房。浪巫謠看了凜雪鴨一眼，隨即跟了上去。

而凜雪鴨則是倚著門柱，襯著夜色仰頭望月。

 

**********

 

翌日。

捲殘雲因為殤不患的客房遲遲沒有動靜，以為殤不患再度不告而別，乾脆衝進房間找人。誰知踏了兩步撞見房中景象，頓時呆木若雞。

浪巫謠坐在半開的窗前，襯著清早的微光，拿著塊小布，擦著聆牙的琴身，桌上還有個不大的雞血色掐絲琺瑯罐打開著，應該是保養用的。而殤不患正坐在浪巫謠身後，低頭繞著亮橘髮絲打著三股長辮。

「呃……大叔，早阿。」尷尬地只好先打招呼道安。

殤不患因為嘴裡含著繩圈，只能模糊地說：「你小子毛躁什麼，撞破門別讓客人賠阿。」

「嘿嘿。」捲殘雲搔搔頭。「大叔早飯想吃什麼？外頭早市還開著。」

「喔，別忙了，等等我們自己出去買，順便帶浪逛逛。」殤不患邊繞繩打結邊說。

「對啊，到了東離之後都盡些不省心的事，現在事情解決了當然吃喝玩樂啊！對吧！阿浪。」聆牙晃著琴身，興奮地說。

浪巫謠的回答是彈了一下弦。

殤不患在後面搖著頭說：「你又不能吃。」接著轉頭對捲殘雲說：「就這樣，如果看到好酒就買兩壇，晚上來喝。」

捲殘雲一聽，心裡也是小小放心，這說明殤不患起碼會再留一天。便咧嘴一笑，說：「晚上是吧！好！那我去張羅下酒菜，你們慢慢逛。」說完，金髮護印師又是旋風式離開。

聆牙呵呵笑了起來。「這個叫捲殘雲的傢伙真有趣。」

殤不患隨意回著聆牙的話頭。「是阿，是個好小子。」結實地把其他髮辮打完，套上辮尾的飾品，殤不患說了聲好了，之後站起身伸伸懶腰，一邊端詳成果邊問：「想吃什麼，記得有間燒餅不錯，要吃吃看嗎？」

浪巫謠停下擦拭聆牙的動作，收拾著用具點頭說：「都好。」

「順道買把新梳子。」殤不患把玩著昨晚被聆牙點名的木梳。「雖然不知道發生什麼事，不過中心有裂痕了，再用幾次大概就壞了。難怪你昨天頭髮梳很久，梳子就是拿來使用的，再小心還是會壞的。」

浪巫謠輕皺著眉彈刷起聆牙，言靈之物立刻無辜的哇哇叫：「嗚哇！住手啦！他幫你梳頭就會用到梳子，怎麼可能不知道啊！」

「好了，該走了。」殤不患把兩扇木格紙窗打開，讓早晨的陽光直灑入屋，探出頭去瞧瞧外頭。感覺浪巫謠跟上來，正想關窗出門之際，聆牙突然飛來一個問題，讓殤不患差點折斷手中的梳子。

「說到昨晚，所以，不患醬你真的欲求不滿嗎？」

殤不患錯愕的轉過頭，只見浪巫謠揹著聆牙，站在身後一臉好奇地看著自己。

殤不患看著浪巫謠清麗的臉蛋，因大開而照耀進房的陽光，讓水晶頭飾更顯光采，也讓湖水綠的眼眸更顯透徹。  
殤不患搔搔鼻子，喃喃的說：「現在哪有什麼不滿……」

不料浪巫謠卻湊過來，貼上殤不患的胸膛，在臉頰落了個輕吻，而後退開，說：「早安吻。」

殤不患愣了一下，隨後抱怨一聲：「一大早的……」之後卻是將浪巫謠拉過來，夾著自己親手打好的長辮，扣著浪巫遙的背頸交換一個深深的吻。

 

大開的木窗被風吹地移動了一下，窗邊一角探出紅色琴頭，聆牙透過浪巫謠的肩膀往外眺，心裡也忍不住想著：「天氣真是好呢。」

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說明一下：  
> 1.凜雪鴨對我而言是不會有任何配對的。  
> 2.阿浪打斷凜雪鴨單純是不爽他不回答殤叔問題。  
> 3.殤叔是棵木頭，阿浪是那把可以點柴的火。  
> 4.情人節快樂。


End file.
